Izaya's Halloween
by Pineapple Whimsy
Summary: Halloween...a time for candy, costumes, and intense trolling.


**Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy...Shizaya's not my usual cup of tea, but, oh well -shrugs- Mairu and Kururi don't show up enough on this site XD**

**Disclaimer: I dun own DRRR! TT_TT  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!"<p>

"My, my, what have we here?" Izaya's voice teemed with over-enthusiasm. "A lion, a robot?"

The children grinned innocently and ripped the candy from the dark-haired informant's hands, unaware that they were actually laxatives.

"Bye-bye now! Be safe, children!" Izaya shut the door behind them and laughed.

"Ah, Namie, Halloween is such a great holiday, wouldn't you agree?"

"It'd be a lot better if trolls like you didn't exist," Namie typed on her laptop methodically, not bothering to look up. Her voice was apathetic and disinterested, just as it typically was when she was dealing with her employer.

Izaya smirked at his assistant when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, more children~" Izaya swung open the door in excitement.

"Welc-" he stopped when he saw the visitors, eyes wide and glassy.

"Good evening, Iza-nii-chan~~" Mairu sang, grinning demonically. In her hands were two fluffy cat ears. Kururi was smiling (barely) and held something suspicious behind her back.

Izaya immediately sensed the danger, and tried to slam the door shut. Kururi caught the door with her foot, and opened it again.

The Orihara twins grabbed their older brother's wrists, and forcefully tugged him outside into the chilled autumn air.

The door swung shut behind him, effectively muting and loud protests he may have.

Namie absent-mindedly wondered what the girls were up to, but when she heard Izaya's distressed and unhappy yelp, she decided that she was okay with it. Besides, Izaya wouldn't hurt his own sisters. Probably.

She resumed her typing in peace.

* * *

><p>"Mairu-Kururi-!" Izaya kicked at one of his sisters absently as they dragged him down the street. "What-?"<p>

"Oh, shut up, nii-chan. You should be happy you look so cute~" Mairu winked at them as they came across a trio of familiar high schoolers.

One looked aghast, one looked amused, and the other one just looked bored.

A few awkward moments passed as the groups appraised each other.

Kida snickered into his sleeve. He was dressed as a penguin, so he really wasn't in a position to laugh at anyone, but it didn't really stop him at all.

"That look suits you, Orihara. A cat suit~" Kida couldn't stop laughing into his black sleeve. He had finally received the opportunity to see Orihara-san suffering, and it was too perfect for words.

"Oh? And aren't you a bit too old to be trick-or-treating? Masaomi-kun?" Izaya counter-attacked, pissed at the blonde headed teenager for seeing him. He couldn't hide the small blush on his cheeks thanks to his devious sisters. Mairu and Kururi had taken it upon themselves to dress him in the most ridiculous cat getup ever. Black furry ears were clipped sloppily into his hair, and a striped tail was tucked into his pants. To make things worse, he had a collar on his neck. It rattled with a tag, but Izaya hadn't gotten the chance to read it yet.

Palpable tension sliced the air as an unspoken rivalry intensified between Kida and Izaya. He was flanked by Anri, who had bunny ears hanging off of her head, and Mikado, who was dressed minimally, simply with a sign that read: God.

Finally, Kida scoffed and reached into his pocket.

"Here, you are. Go ahead and by him something nice, like tuna," Kida smiled charmingly at the Orihara twins. "I'm sure cute girls like you would be kind enough to feed your pet."

"Why, of course," Mairu grinned knowingly. Anri and Mikado looked at their feet uncomfortably. They didn't know the Oriharas so well, so it was a bit awkward to see them like this.

Kida snapped his fingers in satisfaction, knowing Izaya would probably get him back later. No matter. It was totally worth it to see Izaya on his knees, embarrassed eyes and high, flushed cheekbones.

"Let's roll, gang~ I'm in a good mood now, so we can go wherever you want!" Kida winked at Anri and Mikado and began to walk away.

"Meow," he whispered to Izaya, mischievous eyes showing a glint of sadism that had never been there before.

Izaya glared at the ground, contemplating ways to torture his former employee when his sisters began to drag him again.

He dug his heels into the ground, but soon found that he was no match for his demon sisters. They smiled at him evilly and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Before he knew it, he was in front of a store. Kururi ran in at the speed of light and Mairu handcuffed him to the pole as they waited. Izaya couldn't help but wonder why the hell she had handcuffs.

"What are you two up to?" Izaya frowned at her, slipping into brother mode. Mairu turned to him with huge, round eyes.

"Nothing, nii-chan," she smiled far too innocently, and it made Izaya worry a bit. His sisters were formidable opponents, people he didn't want to cross.

When Kururi emerged from the store, she held several cans of tuna. Smiling, she turned to him with a spoon.

"Ah..." she opened her mouth and beckoned to him to do the same.

"No," Izaya flipped his head to the side, drawing the line.

"Ah," she said, eyebrows arching in annoyance. Izaya shook his head.

"AH!" this time, she thrust it in his face, patience completely lost. Izaya shook his head forcefully.

Kururi frowned and poured it on the top of his head, reveling in Izaya's horror.

She smiled in satisfaction as Izaya looked at her, aghast. She uncuffed him and they resumed dragging him around town. People gave them odd looks, and Izaya realized that he could probably kill his sisters if he truly wanted to. But it wasn't worth it. Probably.

They also came across Erika and Walker who were in front of an anime store, reading and grinning. When they saw Izaya, they went into hyper otaku mode.

"Ooooh, my fujoshi senses are tingling! Ah, the poor uke being abused by his master!"

"Ah, you mean like Loveless? There are even cat ears~"

"No, no, like Junjou Romantica or even Kawaii Akuma~ Izaya is absolutely NOTHING like Ritsuka!"

"Ah, I see, Erika, how clever of you. Does that mean that he has a truly kind seme? As in Kawaii Akuma or perhaps..hm, Kuroshitsuji?"

"Hm...good question, Walker. But that brings another controversial topic...Yana Toboso's TRUE intentions! But there is another matter of importance! How do the tainted sisters play into this?"

"Ah, perhaps they can be-"

"-concerned for their dear brother's well being! By any means necessary!" they both cried in unison.

The Oriharas left without a word. Izaya was too disturbed to be annoyed. What was with those two...? And why did Erika hand Kururi a red ribbon?

Augh! This was so frustrating.

As they dragged him down the winding and perilous streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya heard a loud crash. He gasped in fear and shock. He would recognize that sound anywhere.

Heiwajima Shizuo was nearby.

"No! What the hell are you two trying to pull?" Izaya dug his heels in tighter. There was no way that he was going to let Shizu-chan see him in a cat costume! No way in hell!

Kururi quickly tied a red ribbon around his neck and grinned. They were getting closer to the loud, angry, violent smashes.

"Shizuo-kuuuuuun!" Mairu screamed. She deftly handcuffed Izaya's hands together, smirking. He was startled to see how much she looked like him.

Shizuo, ever the good Samaritan, quickly showed up at the sound of a young voice, primed for a fight. What he saw was Izaya on the black street, handcuffed on his back and kicking at his sisters who were tying together his legs.

"...?" Shizuo was confused. He knew the girls were Izaya's sisters; anyone with eyes could see that...but what were they doing?

"Happy Halloween, Shizuo-kun! Hope you enjoy your treat!" Mairu stood up abruptly and grabbed Kururi's hand in delight.

"Or perhaps he is a trick?" Kururi's mouth twitched in something akin to a smile.

"Hm...would that be...a trick _and_ a treat?" Mairu's eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Why you-!" Izaya lifted his head up to shoot dirty looks at his sisters. They giggled and ran away, holding hands. "Remember to read the collar, Shizuo-kuuun!"

Soon, as Izaya's anger began to dissipate, he realized that Shizuo was still around.

"Why, hello there, Shizu-chan," Izaya frowned at the "strongest man in Ikebukuro." He was ready to leave, and hoped that Shizuo would have enough dignity not to kill him when he clearly couldn't fight back.

"Hello, flea," Shizuo's voice dripped with venomous glee. "Ah, so what's this collar say?"

Shizuo stepped over to Izaya and removed his blue sunglasses. Izaya squirmed, trying to avoid Shizuo at all costs.

"Property...of Heiwajima Shizuo," he laughed humorlessly. "Well ain't that the truth?"

Izaya thopped his head against the concrete, sure that he was going to have a long night. And from Shizuo's lust filled eyes, he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be fun.

Happy flipping Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~<strong>

**Please review! OuO**


End file.
